<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Independence of Harley Quinn by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698946">The Independence of Harley Quinn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:09:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Harley Quinn shakes the hold that the Joker had on her, allowing her to heal from her years of abuse on the behalf of the Joker.  WIP. Updated sporatically</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Independence of Harley Quinn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One – Harley Quinn</p><p>Harley Quinn was a scientific genius, blowing through college and her doctorate with ease. But it seemed that her life after college was what was going to shape her, really. </p><p>She was working in Arkham Asylum, where all the graduates went, when they graduated with a degree in psychology like she did. Her father was a con man and she often wondered why he did the things he did. It is what interested her in psychology. Her mother was harsh and forgiving, often forgiving her father who often swindled women out of their money with his charm. </p><p>She was assigned the afternoon shifts for the Joker, real name unknown. He told her to get a machine gun for his breakout and fearing for her life, she did as she was told. His goons captured her and he fried her brain with electricity, taking her intelligence and most of her wiles with it. </p><p>He often abused her, laughed at her pain and when she had a psychiatric episode, he made she to make it last as long as possible. </p><p>When Harley was lucid, she hated him. When she was under the charm of him, she loved him. </p><p>Her best friend would often try and talk to her but it was no use. The electricity had hurt her brain permanently, Poison Ivy had given up. When they had first met, Ivy gave Harley an herbal remedy that increased her strength and agility as well as making her immune to poisons so she could survive the relationship with the Joker, who was an abusive boyfriend. </p><p>Harley had the increased strength but it didn’t seem to help her episodes very much and the Joker kept her drugged and docile, while bringing girls by and them all laughing at her crouched on the floor, rolling back and forth. </p><p>His goons often asked him about Harley. </p><p>“Boss, she’s here a lot for the important info. Are we sure we can trust her?” One of them asked quietly. </p><p>“Psh.” The Joker scoffed. “Harley would never betray her puddin’, would you, darling?” He cooed. </p><p>“Never!” Harley cackled. </p><p>Poison Ivy had swung by the warehouse where they were stationed and made her swallow something, the Joker yelling as Harley hit the ground and knew no more. </p><p>The next thing she remembered was her waking up in their shared bed, memories slamming into her head one after another. All the psychiatrists in Arkham Asylum that mocked her, forced her to do all sorts of things while under the influence of medication, because they could, because she couldn’t fight back. The Joker doing the same thing, him sleeping with other girls. Her eyes flung open as a wave of rage rolled over her. </p><p>She was mad as hell. She could think clearly for the first time in years. </p><p>She looked over and saw the Joker on the bed, snoring obnoxiously. She gritted her teeth. Her revenge would be sweet but she’d need to be quiet. She filled a bag of clothes, shoes, cash and weapons. She grabbed her faithful bat and loaded the car quietly. Her preference was the electric Prius that Ivy had recommended. Better for the environment, she did it to stay on her best friend’s good side. </p><p>She entered the weapon room, with all of Joker’s think tank ideas, and took a selfie that she had knowledge of but rarely utilized. </p><p>Batman’s number. </p><p>She sent the image off. </p><p>1501 2nd Avenue. He’s your problem now. – HQ</p><p>Sent! </p><p>Ives, going off the grid for a while. Mind finally cleared. I need some time. I’ll let you know what’s up. -HQ</p><p>Sent! </p><p>She locked the phone and pulled a piece of gum from her pocket and started chewing it. </p><p>“My name is Dr. Harleen Quinzel and you will never control me again.” She growled out and left as silently as she came. </p><p>She closed the door to the car and put her head against the steering wheel. A wave of emotion took over her and her lip quivered. All the times she hurt people, thinking it was part of a game, never realizing those were real people. She thought it was her imagination. </p><p>Well, she would no longer be a pawn for that monster. </p><p>She was her own person and he controlled her no longer. </p><p>She turned on the car and made her way into town. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bruce stared at the phone and the info, looking back up at the interactive map and looked at the info. </p><p>“Seems legit. No goon presence. This must be where he’s hiding out.” Bruce said to himself. </p><p>“Are you sure you can trust her?” Alfred asked. </p><p>“I used to know her. A long time ago. I don’t think she remembers a time before the Joker got his claws into her.” Bruce sneered. </p><p>“Well, shall I expect you back for dinner?” He asked. </p><p>“Let’s see.” Bruce said noncommittal. </p><p>Bruce quickly changed and went into his batmobile and sped down the streets of Gotham, calling the police chief quickly and letting him know what he was doing. He got to the warehouse that was mentioned in the text and quietly rolled into the warehouse. He quickly dispatched the goons and opened the door to the room pictured in the text. He looked at the potential weapons, the possibilities of all the pain that could have arisen from these weapons threatened to overwhelm him. He took out a BatBomb and pulled the pin and closed the door, the warehouse shaking with the explosion. </p><p>Joker came running out and hissed through his teeth when he saw that Batman was already here, at his secret hideout! </p><p>“Bat!” He growled, his nails digging into his palm as he flexed his pecs, as if that was something to be impressed by. </p><p>“Joke.” He sneered, taking a step forward. </p><p>“The joke’s on you! Harl!” He called out. </p><p>Batman chuckled under his breath when she didn’t show. </p><p>“What did you do to her?” Joker growled. </p><p>“Me? I did nothing. You, however…” Batman trailed off. </p><p>“Me?” Joker placed a hand on his chest. “I created the GREAT HARLEY QUINN!” He bellowed. “She was nothing before me!” He crowed. </p><p>“No, she wasn’t. She was a good person, a student, a daughter, now she’s away from you to reconnect with her true self.” </p><p>“Psh.” Joker scoffed. “She was a boring person before I got to her. How’d you do it? Huh? Seduce her?” </p><p>“She did it all on her own.” Joker froze. “Oh, I bet that hurts…that Harley Quinn betrayed you in the worst possible way…” Batman taunted. </p><p>“You lie!” Joker yelled. </p><p>“The only lie here is that Harley ever believing that you loved her. You never did. You just loved using her.” </p><p>“Argh!” Joker screamed as he charged at Batman, his foot flying to meet his chiseled jaw. Bruce easily caught his unprotected foot and smirked at the Joker as he clamped down on it with his reinforced gloves, breaking the bones instantly. “Argh! Son of a bitch!” He swore as he fell to the floor, he wouldn’t get that far on a broken foot. “I’ll get you for this and her and Ivy – I know she had something to do with this shit. I’ll kill you all.” He seethed. </p><p>“Sounds like a threat to me.” The police chief stated, the voice coming from behind Batman. </p><p>“F…” Joker swore under his breath. </p><p>“Get him, boys. Be gentle, he’s got a broken foot.” He smirked as the police officers made sure to bang it as much as possible. </p><p>“Ow!” Joker exclaimed. </p><p>The police chief turned to him. </p><p>“How’d you find it?” </p><p>“Harley Quinn sent it to me this morning.” </p><p>“Hm. She turned on him?” He asked unbelieving. </p><p>“Apparently.” </p><p>“Hm. Well, keep an eye on her. She’s dangerous.” </p><p>“She may not be as dangerous to us as before. She has a vendetta.” </p><p>“Against who?” He asked intrigued. </p><p>“Against the Joker.” </p><p>“Lord help him.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>